Goodbye, Mommy
by SophiaxPeletier
Summary: One-shot about Sophia's final moments, and about Sophia coming out of the barn. Hope you enjoy.


/ Bwaaah. Okay so, I've been wanting to write this kind of fanfic for a while now, so I hope you enjoy../

"_You have to keep running! You can't stop now!" A voice in my head told me.. demanded me, to go on. My heart was racing in my chest, and I was beginning to run out of breath- But I didn't stop. I went on. On and on and on. I looked back to see that some walkers were still chasing after me, and I widened my eyes, knowing that if I slowed my pace, they would get to me.._

_I slid down the tree and pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them. "Why me? Why am I the one being punished.. tortured? What have I done wrong?" I thought. Well, maybe.. maybe it was what I truly deserved.. All this time, all I've done has been nothing but hiding and crying. I never even tried to help the group out. I couldn't even defend the group. I always felt like the one weak girl that just sat in a corner watching the others. I couldn't pay attention to anything but the dissapointment.. the feeling that I failed. Failed at everything. I clutched my doll to my chest tightly, as I felt a burning pain in my chest. I had been running all that time without even thinking of stopping. A series of uncontrollable sobs escaped from my throat, and some hot tears rolled down my cheeks, finally hitting the ground. Was this my destiny? Was this my fate? Was this my end?_

_I got up quickly as soon as I heard more walkers approaching the tree I was sitting at. I dusted my clothes off and clutched my doll to my chest, looking around to see if I could find out from which direction the walkers were coming. But.. I couldn't see them.. I could only hear them. I began to panic, and I widened my eyes, shifting them quickly. _

_Something grabbed me from behind and wouldn't let go, and I screamed loudly, trying to yank it away from me. "Get off of me!", I cried. "Get off!" And that's when I felt the pain shoot right into my shoulder. I winced out in pain and finally managed to push the walker away from me, and I began to run again, hoping I would find somewhere to hide. I didn't look back this time, I wouldn't let myself get distracted. I kept going, determined to find my group.. or at least find some shelter for the night. _

_As soon as I ran further into the woods, I noticed an abandoned house, and I decided it would be okay for me to stay there. I ran into the house and locked the door as soon as I was inside, so the walkers couldn't get in if they tried or wanted to. I slid down against the door as tears were streaming down my face. I felt dizzy, nauseous, my head was pounding, and I felt so weak. And that's when I noticed the red-brownish fluid trickling down my shoulder and arm. I touched it gently, and widened my eyes- I was in trouble. Big trouble. Even worse than that, was the fact that I got to realise that I was bitten.. I was freaking bitten. I guess this was my fate. Maybe this was what was supposed to happen to me after all. All this time, doing nothing, I would get this in return. Maybe it was my fault after all.._

_I closed my eyes in pain, and fatigue. I wanted to at least see my mom before I turned… but I knew it was impossible. _

"_I want my mommy.. I want my mommy.. I want my mommy.."_

_It took me a while to realise I was actually saying it out loud. I just needed my mommy. How could I do this to her? I felt extremely guilty for having to put her through this. I got up and walked out of the house, into the forest again. I wasn't going to give up yet.. I was going to try and find them. I simply had to, because if I didn't, my mind wouldn't be put to rest. With every step I took, it felt like I was walking through water. Like something was holding me back from finding my mommy. _

_Finally, I fell down to the ground and curled up, looking up at the sky. I had no energy left anymore.. I was weak, and I was tired.. I just wanted to sleep. I placed my hand over my heart and told myself it was alright to sleep._

"_I'm sorry, mommy.."_

_I whispered, and closed my eyes. Everything went black._

Shane, Andrea, Daryl, Rick, Glenn.. they kept shooting the walkers that were coming out of the barn, and I was just standing there, helpless. There were so many walkers that have been in that barn for so long.. how could we not have noticed? Finally, they shot the last walker that came out of the barn. I looked down at the ground, shaking my head in disbelief. All those walkers..

I jolted my head as I heard a groan coming from the barn. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, since I thought all the walkers that were in there, already came out. And as soon as the walker stepped out of the barn, my heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched in my throat.

"S-Sophia.."

I began to run towards her, determined to get to my little baby. Tears were streaming down my face, and finally, Daryl grabbed me and stopped me from running any further. I cried out in heartbreak in pain.

"Sophia.."

My little babygirl, lost in the woods, all alone.. she died. She turned into one of those things.. My Sophia..

Rick stepped forward and aimed for Sophia. He shot her, and killed her.. and right at that moment, my heart broke into millions of pieces. Shattered. I just lost my daughter.


End file.
